The Unexpected
by Blue Girl98
Summary: Alternate Universe. All Human. When Alice forces Bella to do something after graduation, there are unexpected results. Fluffy one-shot. Rated K. Read and Review, please!


**The Unexpected**

**BPOV**

I didn't know why I did it.

Actually, that's a lie

I knew exactly why I was doing it.

My best friend, Alice Brandon, convinced me to do it.

And my _goodness_ was I glad she convinced me to do it.

The kiss was slow and sweet—then it started to get heated.

His lips against mine were soft and warm. Our lips formed around each other fitting perfectly together. I tilted my head to the left to get a better angle. His right hand was on my cheek and his other on my hip. My left hand was at the nape of his neck in the back, while my other was keeping me balanced on his shoulder. I needed all the help I could get in these heels.

I started off slightly on my tippy toes, but then I managed to pull his head down to my level. His back wasn't bent much, just slightly; after all, I wasn't that much shorter than he was.

I never realized how amazing of a kisser Edward was. No actually, I've heard it from a few girls that he's dated; but the relationship never lasted long because the girl always ended up cheating on him. They only did it because he wouldn't divulge in the act of fortification. Why anyone would cheat on him because of that, I have no clue. Especially when that man you cheated on was Edward Masen.

That's right.

You heard correctly.

I was kissing _the _Edward Masen.

The very stereotypical dream guy of any girl—who's right in the mind, of course, not the ones that cheated on him—dream; and I was kissing him!

Now I may sound like a fan girl, but that's only because you don't know him. He's the most unbelievable sweetest guy ever. And don't forget intelligent, handsome (but that's only right), athletic, nicest, gentlest but strongest guy in the world—and I might be exaggerating that a little bit, but who cares. And he's a momma's boy too!

I fell for him the first time I saw him across the parking lot that first day. I've dated a few guys over the years I was at Forks High to get him out of my mind, but it just wasn't possible. I didn't really care all that much when they cheated and broke up with me. I was only really interested in Edward Masen.

I broke off the kiss the same as it started, abruptly. "I've always wanted to do that," I gasped, using what little oxygen I was able to get in after the kiss broke. I looked up into his startling darker emerald eyes than the usual light, shining emerald green eyes I was used to. "Bye," I breathed, I gave a little wave and wiggled out of his hands, but you only know how bad I wanted to stay there, and started to walk away. I only got a foot away until a hand on my wrist brought me back to a warm, hard chest.

I gasped again; this time for a whole other reason.

Now you might be a little confused right now, so let me start from the beginning. Well, not all the way to the beginning—that would be a _very_ long time ago—but to about a week ago.

My very best friend, however controlling and demanding she could be, was Alice Brandon. And Alice thought it would be fun to drag me out graduation dress shopping, all accessories included.

"Come _on_, Bella!" Alice shouted, jumping up and down. "If you don't hurry up I'll make you hurry up." She started to tug harder on my wrist that was in her little hands.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Pick me up and carry me?" I asked sarcastically. Like Alice could carry me, let alone pick me up. I snorted. She was 115 pound, 4'9" girl with semi-long black hair that went down to just below her shoulders. She was beautiful with the contrast her black hair made to her white porcelain doll skin.

"No." She adopted the Chester Cat grin from _Alice in Wonderland._ "But I can call in reinforcements."

"You're evil," I mumbled, while picking up my speed some. Alice's idea of reinforcements was calling her _hubby_ as she called him, but in reality was Jasper Whitlock. What Jasper would do, is he would pick me up and throw me over his shoulder and carry me around to wherever Alice wanted to go with me that day.

It wasn't an empty threat either. She's done it before. That was not a good day for my pride, or showing my butt off to the whole world, or anyone in the near vicinity to see.

"I know," Alice tinkled. She kept on bouncing along the concrete, barely touching the ground before her other foot was in motion again and taking another step, just to have it repeated again.

"Alice," I sighed. "How about we only take half the time it usually takes? Huh?"

"It will take however long it will, Bella."

I sighed, knowing it was no use. Fine. If that's the way she wanted to play it.

"Oh my_ gosh_, Alice," I gushed when we got to the first store. "I have _got_ to have that dress!"

I hadn't even looked at the dress until Alice squealed and started pulling me inside. Dang. Little girl got muscle.

"Finally! You have a fashion sense! Little girls all grown up," Alice wiped a fake tear away in mock pride.

I definitely looked at the dress this time. It was actually pretty cute. It was a simple cocktail dress with thin spaghetti straps holding up the bodice that consisted of a reddish-black color with thin black outlines of flowers—roses would be my guess—that went down to about my knees from the looks of it. It had a thin black fishers' net over the whole thing, with a blood red thick ribbon wrapped around under the bust and met at the left side and tied into a bow with a big, fake, round diamond at the center of it. It had a sweetheart neck line that dipped down in the middle ever so slightly. It was lovely.

Alice squealed again. Her tug on my wrist started to hurt more. If I didn't start moving soon she was going to give me an Indian burn.

Alice let go of my wrist when we were in the store and ran over to the racks behind the window with the dress displayed in it.

"Bella! Come on! You have to try on the dress; it's going to look absolutely gorgeous on you!" Alice was vibrating with excitement. I hurried over to her and she hung the dress in front of me while examining it. Then she thrust it into my hands and started pushing me into one of the changing rooms in the back. "Hurry!"

I rushed into the changing rooms and quickly threw the dress on, running my hands over it to flatten it out. I wouldn't want the back to be tucked into my underwear, now _that_ would be embarrassing.

When I stepped out of the room, Alice squealed again. The dress looked amazing on me; it flowed out a bit where the bottom half of the dress met the bottom part of the ribbon, and it actually gave me a figure. It ended right above my knees.

"A pair of black heels would look amazing with that dress," Alice muttered to herself. I blanched.

"What?! Alice," I hissed, "You can't be serious! I'll die wearing the heels."

She just rolled her eyes, "No you won't. I know." She tapped her forehead. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. It was our inside joke that Alice could "foretell" the future. I knew in the end she was going to win, so I just went along with it. Never bet against Alice.

Alice forced me to get the dress, which I had no qualms over, and we went off to another store in search of her dress. Hours later, Alice and I were sitting at a little table in the court yard of the mall eating lunch.

Alice was pouting over not finding her dress. "You'll find it, don't worry."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing how to explain. I could feel it in my bones that we were close. And then off to find the shoes.

Yeah! ... Note the sarcasm.

"Has Jasper gotten his suit yet?"

Alice seemed to perk up at the thought of her hubby. "No. He can't get his until I find my dress so he'll know what color of vest to get." She pouted again.

I picked up our trash and threw it away. "Well let's go find the dress then!"

An hour later, we still had no luck in finding a dress and my feet were killing me.

"Bella, Edward does like you. Just take a chance," Alice said for the millionth time.

"How do know if he really likes me?"

"Easy. Jasper." She shrugged. Edward and Jasper were on the same football team so they were the best of friends from day one. Day two, Alice snagged Jasper. They were a match made in heaven. "And you'll never know if it's true or not if you don't take the chance."

I shook my head. I was terrified of rejection.

"At least think about it. Graduations in a week, after that you won't even see him again. So what's the big deal?"

"Rejection! I don't want to get rejected, Alice! What you have done if Jasper didn't want you? It would have hurt the way you look at yourself. You wouldn't feel as pretty—"

"Oh, stop it, Bella." Alice chastised. "That's not going to happen. It didn't! And it's not going to happen with you either!"

"Yes but how do you know this?" I stopped her before she could tap her forehead. "And don't say "I know"." I imitated tapping my forehead like she does with a knowing look on my face trying my best to match her expression when she does it.

"Because!"

"Because…" I trailed off, indicating for her to continue.

"Because I believe Jasper wouldn't lie to me, and you should too." She said it with so much conviction and truth I almost believed her.

"Alice," I said sadly, "It's not going to happen."

"Yes. It. Is. Now you listen here, Isabella Marie Swan, and you listen well. Edward Masen likes you, and you are going to express how much you like him too." Alice got a mischievous glint in her eyes, one that I knew all too well.

Uh-oh. I was in trouble now.

Of course, being Alice Brandon, she had a plan, and a divine one at that.

A few minutes later we finally struck gold.

"Look!" Alice yelled. A few people in the near vicinity that heard looked toward us, and I immediately blushed and looked down. Alice grabbed my wrist again, and started tugging me toward a little boutique at the other end of the mall corridor.

When we got all the way down there, she was bouncing up and down on the spot pointing to a strapless lace aquamarine-green dress that came down unevenly at some ends, like Tinkerbelle but in layers, that looked like it would end to about right above her knees like my dress. It had a wide range of black lace around the midsection of the dress with a black ribbon tied in a bow at the front of the dress in the center of the black lace. It screamed Alice; there was no doubt about that.

We rushed inside the store, Alice almost sprinting in, and she grabbed the dress off the rack and grabbed one her size. We asked where the changing rooms were and Alice scurried to try on the dress. When she came out, she looked like Tinkerbelle but without the blond hair or wand.

"Alice, you look amazing!"

"I know!" Alice exclaimed, looking quite proud of herself.

We quickly purchased the dress and were off to find a shoe store. We quickly got our shoes; Alice got a one inch heel with straps on her ankle and strap-like strips crossing around the toe of the foot meeting in the middle with a bow, her toes on display, while I got a killer almost stilettos peep toe heel. I swear I was going to die.

"Oh stop being melodramatic," Alice waved off my worry.

A week later, the morning of graduation found Alice in my room, straitening my hair and pinning it back on the sides to where all the hair met in the back, where from there Alice curled the tips. She did my makeup and shoved me towards my closet to change into my dress while she did her hair and makeup. When I finished putting on my shoes, I walked out of the closet only to find Alice done with her makeup and almost done curling her hair to where the tips ended at her shoulders and her hair sprayed to where it would stick in place.

"How are you almost done?"

"Easy; you wouldn't stop fidgeting so it took longer." She quickly finished curling her hair and changed into her shoes and dress. We grabbed our cap and gowns and met my mom at the bottom of the stairs talking to Alice's mom. After some pictures, we hopped into the car and drove to Forks High to graduate, and where Alice's plan to come into play—which I was really dreaded and excited to for.

We walked into the cafeteria where we were meeting, while our mom's went to the football field to get a seat.

Alice and I met Jasper while we were in there and passed by the "popular" group with all the jocks, cheerleader and cool kids. I think I may have drooled a little when I saw Edward. He looked…debonair. He was at ease with his black suit on with a blood red tie hanging around his neck. He was elegant in all sense of the word.

"Bella, go speak to Edward."

I glared over at Alice. "No. You didn't say I had to speak to him before."

Alice huffed while Jasper pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on her temple. "Come on, cheer up, munchkin."

"May I please get everyone's attention, please," a voice called from the front of the cafeteria. I looked over to see Mrs. Cope, the receptionist in the front office, holding a clipboard in her hands. "You're going to line up in alphabetical order and then were going to proceed with instructions, which you all received last week." She started calling names and everyone lined up accordingly. A couple minutes later we started to file out and made our way to the football field, which was amazingly dry for once, and the music began. Once everyone was seated, the principal, Mr. Greene, stood up and made his speech. Yada yada yada. They started calling names after.

Since my last name began with an S I had to wait till near the end for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan." The principal called. I stood up and prayed to not fall.

I made my way up to the platform, and walked up the stairs. There were railings, which I held onto, and made my way across the stage. I only tripped once, when I got to the person handing the fake diplomas out, but luckily he caught me by the elbow and kept me from falling. That got a few good chuckles out of the crowd while my face heated up to almost match the color of my dress. I quickly walked down to my seat and plopped down, thankful to be off the stage.

During that whole time my heartbeat was beating almost as fast as hummingbirds' wings, and still didn't slow down with the knowledge of what I was going to have to do afterwards.

The valedictorian came up to make their speech when everyone had gone, but I didn't hear a word of it.

"Congratulations Graduating Class of 2013!" Everyone threw their hats in the air and cheered. I was barely present during the whole thing, barely managing to throw my cap up with everyone else. I quickly found it strewn on the ground a little ways from where I was and put it back on making sure it had to dirt on it. I unzipped my gown to run my hands over my dress, and to secretly calm me. It did nothing to help.

All the parents rushed over to give their congratulations to their child. Alice found me after I excused myself to the restroom after a half hour of greeting the parents and talking to friends. She hissed at me to do it now when Edward's parents excused themselves to the restroom, Alice told me.

My heartbeat picked up abnormally fast a gain. Alice's words from earlier in the week passed through my mind.

"_You'll never know if it's true or not if you don't take the chance."_

With that thought in mind, and before I had second thoughts and freaked myself out of doing it, I marched over to Edward Masen in all his smiling glory with determination on his face. He saw me approaching him and looked at me in confusion. I didn't let this deter me, even when I saw his mouth opening to say something. Since his gown was open, like mine, I grabbed him by his tie, not caring if I wrinkled it or took it out of place and pulled his head down to mine while I stood on my tippy toes, smashing my lips to his.

My hand went to shoulder while my hand stayed on his tie. My head tilted. He was still at first, frozen in shock I assume since it was only natural. I was about to pull away, embarrassed for making an idiot of myself and apologize, when he didn't respond, but was pleasantly surprised when he started to kiss me back. One hand went to hip while the other rested lightly on my cheek.

The kiss started out slow and sweet—then it started to get heated.

Now this probably looks just about familiar to you now. Because it is.

Before I got too lost in the kiss I pulled back.

So, as I was walking away, I was pulled back as you recall. My lips were being attacked again. But this time, I wasn't the one doing the attacking.

_Edward Masen_ was the one _me_ this time.

**EPOV**

To say I was shocked when Bella came up to me and smashed her lips to mine would be an understatement. But _holy crap_ was I glad she did.

It was amazing.

It was a secret of mine, along with my best friend Jasper Whitlock, that I had a little major crush on the school resident nerd, Bella Swan. Although a nerd she did not look like. She had long mahogany with dazzling chocolate brown eyes set on a heart shaped face with full red lips. She was the epitome of gorgeous, stunning, beautiful…you name it. Not only was she beautiful, but elegant but clumsy, smart, kind, sweet, and amazingly the most perfect woman I've ever had the pleasure to behold. I fell for her the first time I saw her walk into the cafeteria that first day.

I had dated a few girls over the year trying to get her out of my mind, but it wasn't possible. All the girls gave me an excuse to break up with them when they cheated on me, which I didn't really care for. Although my heart broke when I saw Bella start to go out with all the other guys; I wanted to break them in half when they cheated on her also.

Earlier this week, Jasper had told me to wear a blood red tie—which I had no clue there was such thing as a blood red tie, only red—I was confused. He explained to me that his girlfriend, Alice, told him to tell me to wear it. He went on to explain the explanation that Alice gave him. That Bella was wearing a red dress and that I would match her. So I did. If only to match her and because I didn't want Alice on my case—I met her and she was scary to behold when she was mad.

He also said that Alice had a surprise that Bella wanted to give me. And wearing the tie would work well in my favor.

I was about to ask Bella what it was she wanted to give me when I saw her walking up to me. The words stilled in my throat when I saw the determined look on her face and her marching over to me. She looked breathtaking in that moment.

The sensation of having her lips on mine felt wonderful, but when she pulled away, I was too busy trying to suck in enough oxygen from the mind numbing kiss.

"I've always wanted to do that," Bella gasped. She sent a breath of air blowing across my face, and I almost closed my eyes at the smell. However I stopped myself when I heard and felt her next actions.

"Bye," she waved a little and wiggled out of my grasp. She started to walk away, but didn't get far.

She wasn't about to kiss me like that and walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and swung her back around to face me again. Her body lurched forward into mine because of her heels. My hand snaked into her gown and gripped her hip pulling her toward me more. My other hand found the back of her neck and pulled her face towards mine and claiming her lips again forcefully. Her hands were on my chest, and she gasped a little in surprise before kissing me back.

I pulled back after a while to rest my forehead against hers and whispered, repeating her words from earlier, "I've always wanted to do that."

We were both breathing very heavily, and my heart just about stopped when I heard a throat clear and we pulled back further to look at the faces of my parents. My Dad's face was one of amusement, while my Mum had one bursting with joy.

The next I noticed was Emmett Cullen's, my other best friend, voice exclaimed, "You go, Ed!"

Let the tormenting begin.

**A/N: A cute little one-shot I got while reading another story. Just had to write it before I forgot it. It happens more often than not. I will consider writing another chapter if you guys want me to really bad, but don't count on it.**

**Bella's and Alice's dress are on my profile, so go check them out; there really cute.**

**I am also writing another story at the moment:**

**Troubled Love: **Edward, a street rat, has it hard. One day he meets a mysterious girl in the forest. He goes to help her when she's in need of it. Bella, a princess, has it easy; she doesn't like it. So set in her decision, she goes over the castle wall, and meets a boy. Edward gets an offer that will change a lot of things.

**It's on my stories. It would help a lot if you guys read and told me what you thought it. Review please! Thank you!**

**~Cynthia~**


End file.
